Star Trek Ascension
by BlueKnight101
Summary: The USS Enterprise has begun her five year mission, while the USS Anvil transports the Federation representative to a conference with various members of the Galaxies races. The Romulans and the Anvil meet with the Quarian Migrant Fleet, while the Klingons find a Mass Relay and come under fire from a superior Turian force, a whole new Galaxy awaits
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

A faint pop was all that broke the silence of space and the small form of a starship appeared from nowhere. The ship was shaped like a saucer with two large cylindrical shapes attached to the top and the bottom. The ship was a _Kelvin _type Federation starship. The _USS Anvil._

"Are the others representatives here yet?" The Captain, James Archer, inquired as the _Anvil _powered towards a small moon nearby. There was a space station just visible in orbit around the moon.

"The Romulan and Klingon dignitaries have yet to reach the station, however, the Dominion, Jem'Hadar ambassador and the Gorn ambassador are already onboard the station." His tactical officer reported.

James nodded; "Continue on our current heading." He ordered. The _Anvil _was transporting the Federation Ambassador, a Vulcan, to a conference of a few of the major species to discuss the order of the galaxy. James was slightly worried. This was the first time such a meeting had been attempted. With the way relations were looking between the Klingons and the Federation, James wasn't sure if this would end well.

They had nearly reached the station when a Romulan Warbird de-cloaked beside the Anvil. A beeping sounded around the bridge as the Romulan hailed them. James nodded to his communications officer.

"Patch them through." He ordered and the face of the Romulan in charge of the Warbird appeared on the Tactical screen. He looked like your typical Romulan, but his face was terribly scarred.

"USS _Anvil_." The Romulan spoke calmly, "This is Admiral Ton'Va of the Warbird _Stryker. _We are requesting assistance in checking out an series of unknown contacts that have entered the system."

James sat bolt upright; "Unknown Contacts? Hostile?" He inquired, the sector was supposed to be uninhabited; "This system is supposed to be unoccupied." He voiced his thoughts to Ton'Va.

Ton'Va nodded; "My thoughts exactly. My crew will transmit the coordinates to your ship and we can investigate." And with that final statement, Ton'Va cut the link. A few seconds later, the _Anvil _received the coordinates, as soon as they arrived, the Romulan ship jumped to warp.

The Dreadnought Maytra flew at the head of the 50,000 strong Migrant Fleet. The Migrant Fleet had used their FTL drives to reach this system. The Quarians were currently looking for some kind of minerals that they could trade in turn for supplies.

Admiral Jeol'Tara vas Maytra sat in the command seat on the Maytra's bridge, gazing out over the empty expanse of space, or at least what he assumed was empty.

His eyes widened underneath his face mask as a ship appeared from nowhere. It wasn't big. Quite small in fact. It looked like a small circle with wings.

"Captain, the ship is attempting to contact us." One of the Quarians on the bridge announced and when Jeol nodded a voice filtered through the ships speakers.

"This is Admiral Ton'Va of the Romulan Star Empire Warbird _Stryker._ You're fleet is trespassing in territory belonging to the United Federation of Planets. Please, identify yourself." The voice demanded.

Jeol wore a frown on his face as he listened. What the hell was the _Romulan Star Empire _and the _United Federation of Planets?_; "This is Captain Jeol'Tara vas Maytra of the Quarian Migrant fleet. We had no idea this system was occupied and claimed, we offer our sincerest apologies." As he spoke the _Anvil _exited warp beside his ship. Ton'Va quickly filled in James, who swiftly hailed the Quarians himself.

"This is Captain James Archer of the United Federation of Planets vessel _Anvil, _I believe what we are experiencing here is a first contact situation, requesting permission to come aboard with my Romulan friend?"  
Jeol thought about it for a moment. _First contact_. It hadn't been done for hundreds of years; "We accept your offer, but we must request that you wear sealed environmental suits as my peoples immune system is fragile and we are easily infected."  
Both James and Ton'Va responded positively.

The Klingon K'tang Warship _T'ang_ dropped out of warp at the head of a small four ship fleet and powered towards the object that a small scout ship had found the day before. The object was like nothing the Klingon Empire had ever come across. The object was made up of two long arms attached to a bulky back, the arms were separated by a small gap and there were two silver rings rotating round and round slowly.

The Klingon ships accelerated towards the object. Their systems scanning the object, trying to figure out what it was. Their scans returned nothing.

The science vessel _Twar'ng_ drew closer to the object, continuing to scan it. Their scans also came up negative. However, further scans noticed something.

The Communications system on the _T'ang_ beeped and the lead scientist appeared on the screen of of the _T'ang_.

"Captain Bnvat." The lead scientist greeted the Captain and leader of this operation with a bow.

"Report, Namat." Bnvat ordered.

Head Scientist Namat nodded. He had never worked with Bnvat before, but he had heard he was blunt and too the point, Namat liked that; "We believe it may be possible to activate this object."  
"What would the object do when activated?"

"Unknown, sir." Namat paused, "The only way to know is to activate the object."

"Then do it!" Bnvat ordered.

There was a few moments of nothing happening, but then a blue glow emanated from the two rings. And nothing further happened.

"Is that it?" Bnvat spoke to himself and a few seconds later, the proximity alarm blared around the ship.

Seventeen ships appeared from nowhere. The lead ship opened fire on the science vessel, the weapon punched a hole through its center and the ship exploded; "Raise shields!" Bnvat ordered, "All ships engage!"

The heavily outnumbered Klingon ships attacked the unknown contacts with the bravery and daring of Klingon heroes. The three Klingons destroyed a handful of frigates but eventually, only the crippled _T'ang_ was left. Her shields disabled and her weapons offline.

"We're being hailed, sir."  
"On screen!" Bnvat ordered. The slightly bird like features of a humanoid alien appeared on screen.

"Per the orders of the Citadel Council, your fleet has been fired upon for activating a Mass Relay." The creature spoke, "Identify yourself!" It demanded.

"I am Captain Bnvat of the Klingon Empire!" Bnvat growled getting to his feet, "I have never met your race or heard of the Citadel council and by firing upon my ship and my fleet without warning you have rid yourself of all honour and have declared war upon the Klingon Empire."  
"A declaration of War was not our intention..."  
"But you will have your war all the same!" Bnvat shouted.

The alien was silent; "Then, so be it!" He declared, "Destroy the..." He was cut off when phaser fire raked his ship as three sleek white Federation ships dropped out of warp and instantly destroyed four cruisers. The hail was cut as they turned to face this new threat.

The small Federation fleet was made up of two Miranda class frigates the _Achilles _and the _Jefferson. _At the head of the small fleet was the constellation class _USS Enterprise._

On board the _Enterprise, _Captain James T Kirk could hardly believe that the Federation had just saved Klingon lives; "Target one of the ships engines, make sure they cannot escape." Kirk ordered and the _Enterprise _shifted fire and disabled the engines of the lead ship. The same ship that had contacted the _T'ang _and the phasers raked her engines, there was a loud explosion as they exploded. The rest of the enemy ships fled towards the object. The two Miranda class frigates pursued them, while the _Enterprise _pulled up alongside the _T'ang; _"This is Captain James Kirk of the Federation Vessel _Enterprise _to the Klingon vessel _T'ang. _It looks like we arrived in just in time."  
Bnvat laughed, a deep throaty laugh; "Yes, Captain, I believe you did arrive just in time. The Klingon Empire thanks you for your assistance_._"

Kirk smiled; "It is a pleasure to help." He nodded to Spock, who had come to stand by his side; "What is this object you've found?"  
"Our attackers called it a Mass Effect Relay." Bnvat announced, he didn't see the point in lying to his saviours, even if they were Federation; "By firing upon us, they have declared war. There is the possibility that the Federation has been dragged into this as well." He said.

Kirk glanced at Spock, who nodded; "It seems logical to assume that whoever those ships belonged to will not react well to learning that we have destroyed a few of them." Kirk nodded. It was very logical to assume that.

"Klingon ship T'ang, we will beam over an engineering team to assist in fixing your shields and weapons." Kirk told Bnvat.

"Much appreciated, Captain Kirk." Bnvat said as he cut the link.

"Uhura." Kirk turned to the African American Communications officer, "Hail the unknown contact." Uhura nodded.

"Link established."  
Kirk instantly started speaking; "This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the _USS Enterprise _to unknown vessel. You have fired upon the Klingon Empire without warning. Identify yourself." Kirk demanded of the disabled ship."  
There was no response for a few seconds before a voice crackled through; "My name is Patiax Pation Captain of the Turian Naval Dreadnought Fires of Palaven. We were following orders passed down from the Citadel council regarding the activation of the Mass Relays." The voice spoke calmly.

"We have never heard of the Citadel council and you have fired upon another civilisation that has also never heard of such a civilisation."Kirk spoke calmly and paused, "The United Federation of Planets does not start

wars unless provoked, but the Klingons are different. This surprise attack will be seen as a direct insult to their honour."

Patiax was silent for a moment before a small smile crossed his face; "Bring them on."

_**Authors note:**__** This crossover has always fascinated me. I would appreciate any input on what people would like to see. I already have a basic idea, but i would try to incorporate any ideas. I am also thinking of adding a romance in this story, but am undecided on the pairing**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Ton'Va and James were shown through the corridors of one of Quarian live ships. They were regarded with curious looks from the Quarian civilians. They had never seen anything like a Human or a Romulan before and they were regarding them with looks of wonder and anticipation. James and Ton'Va regarded the Quarians with curiosity as well. There was certainly a lot of them, and there were two other live ships with just as large a population.

Their guide was a young Quarian called Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. The Quarian was very young, barely out of her teens. Her environmental suit was darker then the Quarians they had seen so far and her head piece was a deep shade of purple.

"How many of your people are there in this fleet?" Ton'Va inquired of Tali as they walked.

"Seventeen million." She said slightly sadly.

"Is this just one of the Quarian fleets?" James inquired as he sidestepped a running Quarian child.

Tali shook her head; "We are all that remain of our people." She told them. James glanced at Ton'Va, who shook his head sadly. While the Romulans had never experienced a disaster that would wipe out most of a civilisation, they were closely linked to the Vulcans. His people and the Vulcans may have hated each other, but Ton'Va could understand their pain in losing their homeworld.

"What happened that caused so few of your people to remain living?" Ton'Va inquired as they entered a long hallway, at the end were two armed Quarian marines.

"Around three hundred years ago, a system of AI's we created, called the Geth, rebelled against us and we lost our homeworld after a bloody war, we hope to return one day." Tali said, smiling sadly under her visor, as she stopped in front of the Marines; "Beyond this door is the Admiralty, they will be eager to meet with you." She said as one of the marines keyed open the door.

Kirk watched as the T'ang fired upon the Turian cruiser, the cruiser exploded instantly. He shook his head sadly. That was not a good example of first contact, that was a very very bad example. He could just imagine Admiral Steven Hackett's, the new head of Starfleets, reaction when he found out. To be fair, it wasn't Kirk's fault, he had responded to a signal of distress as he had deemed fit.

"Captain," Sulu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "We have additional Klingon ships exiting warp." A large fleet of Klingon ships appeared all around them, at least thirty ships. The lead ship was of a class Kirk had never seen before and was at least the same size as the ship Khan had crashed into Starfleet HQ.  
"Lower shields, tell them we mean no harm." Kirk responded instantly and there was a tense silence as the message was sent.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the lead Klingon." Uhura reported.

"On screen."

The face of an ageing, battle scarred Klingon appeared on the Enterprises view screen; "This is Admiral Kavoz of the third Klingon battle group. What are you doing trespassing in space owned and controlled by the Klingon Empire?"

"Admiral," Kirk said slowly, "My name is Captain James T Kirk of the USS _Enterprise. _My ship and the two accompanying me picked up a distress signal coming from this area and we hurried to assist."

Kavoz was silent for a moment; "Where are the other ships?"  
"The remaining enemy fled towards the object and disappeared from sight." Kirk informed Kavoz, who nodded slowly, "The damaged K'tang warship was all that remained when we arrived."

Kavoz nodded; "I may be Klingon, and unlike many of my brothers, I harbour no feelings of aggression towards your people." Kirk stayed silent and the Admiral continued; "I thank you for saving the T'ang, but I must ask that all Starfleet vessels head for their own side of the neutral zone now. We will tow the T'ang back to one of our repair stations."  
Kirk nodded; "Enterprise out." Then he looked to Sulu and Chekhov; "Relay the order to return to Federation space to the other two ships. And prepare to warp back to our previous location."

Ton'Va and James listened politely as the Quarian Admiralty board, discussed the discovery of new races and how to proceed. Most of the Admirals seemed keen to learn more about the Romulans and the Federation, but there was one Admiral, who they had learned was called Xen, who was arguing that they should focus on regaining their homeworld, not establishing friendships with newcomers to the Galactic stage, as Xen put it.

"Xen, you must see, no one wants to regain the homeworld as much as me." Rael'Zorah spoke calmly, "However, what is the point in taking the homeworld back and having no friends in the Galactic Community?"  
"The homeworld has been our ambition for centuries, we cannot abandon it for this!" Xen protested passionately.

Shala'Ran shook her head; "Xen, we are not abandoning the plan, we just need to make sure we have friends who will have our back if other races seek to bully and intimidate us."  
Xen was silent, but she eventually backed down and gave a small nod; "Fine. This might be in the best interests of our people."

Ton'Va smiled; "Then Admirals, please let me be the first to invite you to join the Galactic community. We may not have know each other long, but I already sense a profitable friendship for both the Quarians and the Romulan Star Empire." The Admirals nodded, "And as an offer of friendship, I will negotiate with the Romulan Senate and the Federation to find the Quarians a few planets to use as a temporary home for your people."  
There was a small gasp from Shala'Ran; "Admiral Ton'Va, Captain Archer, you show us a great kindness, but first was must meet with your leaders to make our friendship official."  
Ton'Va nodded; "We shall return to our ships and..." He was cut off as an alarm started to blare around the ship.

"All ships, prepare to defend the live ships." A voice echoed through the PA systems; "Unknown contacts approaching, they are powering weapons."  
"This is Ton'Va, beam me back." The Romulan spoke, a few seconds later, he was covered in a thin green haze and disappeared. A gold haze surrounded James seconds later as he was beamed back as well.

James made the quick run from the transporter room to the bridge in what must have been record time and took his place in the Captains seat; "What do we have?"  
"Seven Orion scout ships approaching the Migrant Fleet." His tactical officer reported, "Their weapons are primed. The _Stryker _has already cloaked and moved to engage."  
"Divert power to front deflector shields, get us up close and personal." The _Anvil _shot out towards the approaching Orions.

The remainder of the Turian patrol group one exited the relay at the Citadel, and immediately their radios exploded with questions as to what had happened. Several ships moved towards the Turians to assist. The _Destiny Ascension_ passed over the tops of the Turian ships, dwarfing them.

The face of Matriarch Lidyana appeared on the view screen of one of the frigates; "What the hell happened?!" She demanded.

"Matriarch, we came across a species attempting to activate a Mass Relay, and we were forced to fire upon them. However, their weapons were very powerful. Energy based, not projectile and cut through our shields like butter. We heavily outnumbered them, but their shields seemed to deflect our main guns fire." The Turian turned to one of his officer, "We have fires in the Engine room, put them out!" He turned back to Lidyana as the officer saluted and scurried off; "We destroyed three of the four ships and disabled the leader and prepared to destroy him, when three more ships appeared from nowhere and blew us to pieces. We had no choice but to retreat."  
Lidyana was shocked into silence. The Military might of their Galaxy had had seventeen frigates humbled by seven ships; "Did you identify the enemy?"  
The Turian Captain nodded; "The initial contact was with a race called the Klingon Empire and their back up came in the form of a United Federation of Planets."

Lidyana was silent for a few moments. First contact had happened many times before, but never like this. Never before had First Contact ended so aggressively; "Are the Turian Hierarchy now at war?"  
The Turian nodded; "Yes, Matriarch." He said slowly, his voice low.

Yes, the Turians were the main military might of the Citadel. Yes, they had more ships and troops then any of the other races. But the Turian Captain had a terrible feeling about these _'Klingons' _they seemed like warriors. Not soldiers, but Warriors. Like the Krogan, not the Turians.

"Get your ship repaired, Captain. Then make your report to the citadel council." Lidyana ordered of the Turian and cut the video link.

_Anvil _was a very fast ship, but she was struggling to avoid all the fire from the Orions. A few of the enemy had been taken down, but the Orions were attacking with a ferocity never before seen from them.

James wished his ship had a cloaking device like the Romulan ship. The _Stryker _was dropping its cloak and launching a quick attack before cloaking again before the Orions could get a lock.

The ship shook violently; "Status?!" James demanded of his first officer, also his executive officer, Annie Shepard. Shepard was a first class officer and could easily have been serving on a larger ship with a more reputable Captain if she had wished. But Shepard had assured James that she was happy on board the _Anvil, _but James had heard from Command that Shepard was being considered for a promotion to Captain, and there were rumours about her being assigned to a small group of ships under Captain James T Kirk.

"The Orions hit us with what appears to be some kind of electronic weapon, the phasers are unresponsive and shields are down to ten percent." Shepard reported in, typing rapidly at her console.

James swore. He had never heard of a weapon that powerful, besides from that of the ship the Romulan rebel Nero had possessed; "Divert auxiliary power to shields." He ordered.

Shepard complied; "Shields have risen to twenty two percent. Phasers are still offline."

"Photon torpedoes?" James inquired.

"Bay one is damaged and engineering have sealed it off, the other two bays are primed and ready to fire."  
"Helm, one quarter impulse, bring us about and give us a firing angle." James ordered as he noticed the _Stryker _de-cloak and blow an Orion frigate to hell with a well placed photon torpedo.

The _Anvil_ turned as quickly as the helmsman could turn her, but it wasn't quick enough. One of the Orions flew along the port side of the _Anvil _and raked her with phaser and torpedo fire. The shields broke and the torpedoes tore open decks, killing anyone near the breaches. The ship shook as it took fire. Shepard coordinated with engineering to try and get the shields back online. Another Orion streaked up the starboard side and repeated the action of its companion, a photon torpedo tore a large hole in the top engine.

"Engineering to bridge, Engine one is damaged. We need to shut her down." Chief Engineer Adams reported over coms.

"Shut her down Chief!" James shouted.

Adams turned and shouted out orders as another explosion nearly knocked him off his feet. His eyes spotted a fire near the warp core; "Someone get that damn fire out!" He screamed and a number of Engineers jumped towards the fire. If the warp core was damaged, they would be in trouble.

"Send our a broadcast message." James spoke calmly, "This is Captain James Archer of the USS _Anvil, _we have experienced a first contact situation with a new species, during talks, we were attacked by Orion. _Anvil _is heavily damaged and we won't last much longer. Our Romulan allies are fairing better than us. Please send any assistance you can muster." He nodded to his com officer who broadcasted the message.

Meanwhile, in a nearby sector of space, the newly christened USS _Eruanna _was experiencing her maiden voyage. The _Eruanna _was a ship of the new Nebula class. Nebula class ships were slightly larger than a constitution class starship and possessed slightly heavier armaments than a Constitution. Two extra torpedo bays and a dozen extra phaser banks.

The Captain in charge of the USS _Eruanna _was Captain Benjamin Jeffrey. Ben had a proud history with Starfleet. He had flown with the Main fleet for nearly twenty years, and his old command the USS _Washington, _a proxima battleship, had been the first ship to arrive at Earth when they received news of Nero's attack. The _Washington _was now under the command of a young officer called Stephen Picard.

Ben had taken his entire bridge crew from the _Washington _to serve onboard the USS _Eruanna, _his chief Engineer, Andrew Main had also followed him. The _Eruanna _was a stark contrast to the usual Federation vessels in that the _Eruanna _was black and her name and number were in white lettering. She looked like a Constitution, but instead of two engines leading off of the main ships body, the _Eruanna _had four, with two coming out the side of the ship. They were also more powerful then that of a Constitution.

"Anything to report?" Ben asked as he lounged in his chair aboard the _Eruanna_. The bridge was identical to that of a Constitution.

His tactical officer, a half Orion half human female called Jemma Stein, spoke up; "The sector is clear, no signs of any hostiles or people in need of..." Jemma was cut off when the broadcasted message from the _Anvil _burst through the ships communication system.

Ben listened for a second before sitting up straight; "Mr Walker, Mr Long." He spoke to the _Eruanna's _two helmsmen, Connor Walker and James Long, "We will provide assistance. Get us there. Maximum warp." He rotated his chair to face his first officer, Anna Goodyear, also the ships doctor, and Jemma; "Anna, report to Medical. Jemma, red alert, I want this ship battle ready."  
Anna nodded and headed into the turbo lift as Connor spoke; "Warp Drive charge, ready for jump."  
Ben sat back in his seat; "Punch it!" He said aggressively and the _Eruanna _jumped.

James thanked God, who he didn't believe in, that Ton'Va wasn't prepared to just let the _Anvil _die. The Romulan had de-cloaked and was drawing fire away from the crippled Federation vessel. So far, the Romulan was holding her own, but she wouldn't last long.

A few small Quarian vessels were locked in combat with a few Orions, the Orions already damaged were barely holding their own with the outdated and outgunned Quarian ships.

"Captain, we have a Federation ship approaching at Warp, it's..." Shepard trailed off as the huge looming form of the _Eruanna _appeared from warp and instantly targeted the Orions and phaser fire seemed to pour from every area of the ship. Six Orions were destroyed instantly and the rest quickly fled the system, knowing they stand no chance against this new arrival.

"Captain, the new ship is hailing us."

Ben appeared on the _Anvil's _tactical screen; "Captain Archer, I see we arrived just in time." He said with a smile, although he was slightly concerned by the state of the _Anvil. _

"That's quite a ship you possess there." James replied, not sure who Ben was.

"I'm Captain Benjamin Jeffrey of the USS _Eruanna. _We got here as quick as we could."

Before James could respond, a new voice spoke; "James Archer vas Anvil, please dock on board one of the live ships and we will commence repairs on your vessel." A Quarian voice rang out.

"We have no means of propulsion." James told the Quarian, "But my engineers are working to get the problem fixed."

"Rodger that Captain Archer, once you're engines are online, dock and we will commence repairs."

Admiral Kavoz looked with pride at the Klingon armada that surrounded the object. There were nearly three hundred ships. The Klingon government had decided to pull ships from the border of the neutral zone to show the Federation and the Romulans they did not intend for war. Kavoz had been made supreme commander of the Klingon forces and intended to lead them in a campaign of death and destruction against their enemies.

"All ships are ready to depart, Admiral." One of his officers told him and Kavoz nodded and pressed a comm button and broadcast a message round the fleet; "This is your Admiral, today we embark on what will be a war full of blood and death." He smiled, "These creatures attacked us by surprise and lost all their honour. We will follow them to their homeworld and it shall burn. We will show them what it means to fight for honour. All ships towards the object!" He shouted the last five words and the ships powered towards the object and disappeared one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

The Klingon fleet emerged from the object and powered through the system. It was a very bare system, and only one planet was in view.

"Any space defences?" Kavoz inquired as he stared at the planet that looked sandy from space.

"None, sir."  
"Centres of population?" Kavoz wanted to take this planet quickly, he didn't want to get bogged down in a ground war this early in a campaign.

"Very few." The officer responded, "There is one location."  
"All ships will drop troops there and engage the enemy. For the glory of the Empire!" Kavoz ordered, it had been too long since he had led a fleet into a war. The Empire had been at peace for far too long and he knew his warriors were eager to draw blood. A cheer echoed around the bridge and Kavoz could just picture similar cheers on the face of all the Klingon soldiers if he had said it to the fleet.

It didn't take long for the Klingon ships to move into orbit above the planet. There were so many ships that they nearly covered half a planet, and once in position, they began to beam down strike teams.

xxxx

Urdnot Wrex fired his claymore shotgun into the side of the Varren that was attacking him and chuckled as the creature nearly ripped in half. That was the third of the beasts he had killed today and he hoped there were more nearby that deserved his undivided attention. He slid a new round into the shotgun before slinging it on his back.

He turned to walk in the direction of a known Varren den, where he could kill a few more, when a large explosion echoed across the wastelands of Tuchunka. Wrex listened carefully. It was a calm, quiet day, so any sounds drifted across the wastelands. He heard it. Weapons fire, and it was coming from the direction of Clan Urdnots base. Wrex set off at a light jog, hoping for a fight when he got there. Maybe it was the Turians, returning to finish the fight they had ended with the Genophage. He hurdled a low wall and broke into a ran as he neared his vehicle an old truck that he had been fixing up. Wrex yanked the door open and threw himself inside. '

This day is going to be good.' He couldn't help but think as he threw the gear box into first and set off towards the camp.

Xxxx

Bnvat laughed as he pulled his batleth from the body of one of the Aliens. They weren't Turian, but he had his orders to purge this planet. He placed his batleth back on his back and drew the two pistols he had on his belt. They were laser based, and as it turned out, very effective against these enemies, their shields didn't stop the shots. He fired two shots from both pistols at one of the Aliens who was away to kill one of his comrades, and the creature rolled in pain and dropped the Klingon and turned to Bnvat, only for the Klingon to draw his knife, jump on the creatures back and slit its throat. No words were spoken between the two Klingons, they just nodded to each other and got back to the task at hand.

Bnvat jumped out of the way as one of the beasts charged at him, he drew his knife from his boot and slashed it across the beasts ankle, severing the tendons. The beast fell, and Bnvat slammed his knife into the back of the creatures neck repeatedly. When the creature went limp, Bnvat let him fall.

He had a brief moment to look and see how the battle fared. Their surprise attack had given them a small advantage and so had their superior weapons, however, they had strayed to deep into the camp and the enemy had attacked them from all sides. This was not going to be a quick battle.

Xxx

There was no crowd inside the council chambers. Outside them however, was a completely different matter. Crowds gathered. The rumours about first contact between not one, but two new races, both of which were not peaceful first contacts. The people didn't know what to think of this, but inside, the councillors had two very different points of view.

"You destroyed three of their ships." The Asari councillor Tevos said with a shake of her head; "How did you think they would react?" She questioned.

The Turian councillor Spartacus shook his head; "They reacted as any nation would, but that doesn't mean that we should not fight them."

Tevos sighed; "The logical solution is to seek peace. We..." She was cut off by the Salarian councillor.

Valren pointed at Tevos, "The council races support each other in times of war. Will you back out of that deal, Tevos?"

Tevos was silent. The Asari stood by their allies. But this was insane, the Turians were leading them into a war with an Alien race that they knew nothing about that had also beaten back a Turian Patrol. Tevos knew that the Asari would look bad to the Galactic Community by not fighting, but she didn't want to risk Asari lives in a pointless war; "The Asari will not fight." She said slowly, sounding unsure.

Spartacus looked annoyed, but shook his head slowly and forced a smile; "That is your decision Councillor." He looked at Valren; "The Turians thank you for your support."  
Tevos stayed silent as they talked, feeling she may have made a bad decision.

Xxxx

Kirk sat very still in his seat on the bridge and stared out the view screen at the empty expanse of space. They hadn't been here long, and Kirk was already bored. They were currently waiting for the appearance of their backup. The USS _Eruanna. Enterprise _had come across an object identical to the one the Klingons had come across and Kirk had immediately contacted Admiral Hackett. Hackett had told Kirk he would divert _Eruanna _to join them in case they came under hostile attack.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a low, dull pop and the massive black form of the _Eruanna _appeared in view. Kirk was filled with images of the same ship that Admiral Marcus had used to attack them.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Uhura announced.

"On Screen." Kirk ordered.

Ben appeared on screen a small smile on his face; "Captain James Kirk."  
"Captain Ben Jeffrey." Kirk said in response.

"Admiral Hackett said you had something fun to do." Ben said as he scratched his chin.

"I do, we have found an inactive Mass Effect Relay." Kirk told Ben who nodded. He had been briefed on the relays before leaving for this system.

"And Hackett wants it activated?" Ben asked, although it was more of a statement then a question. Hackett was known throughout the Federation as an ambitious man, but he was also tactical, cold and quick minded. He also liked to find out the unknown. And an inactivated Relay housed unlimited outcomes to what was on the other side.

Kirk nodded; "That is correct. My chief engineer is working to activate the relay as we speak."

"Eruanna will move to your port side and await activation." Ben said, "Jeffrey out." He said and cut the link.

The Eruanna drifted slowly through space at just a quarter impulse and took up position beside Enterprise with a view of the relay. Both ships continuously scanned the area for any sign of enemy ships.

Xxxxx

Bnvat ducked left as one of the creatures aimed a punch at his head, and brought his knee up into the creatures stomach, but the creature didn't seem phased as it smashed its fist into Bnvats head. Bnvat was sent reeling. He was positive if he hadn't been wearing his helmet, that the blow would have killed him, instead it just made his vision fuzzy. Bnvat shook his head to try and clear his vision. He could see the creature preparing to charge him. However, just as it took a step forward, a red haze appeared in front of Bnvat and the form of Admiral Kavoz appeared. He swiftly put three disruptor round straight into their attackers face, and the thing dropped with a thump. Kavoz turned and offered Bnvat his hand, which he took, and pulled him to his feet.

Hundreds of red flashes occurred all around the creatures, behind them, in front of them and to either side of them. Klingons appeared, weapons pointed at the Creatures, but none of them fired, just pointed their guns at the creatures.  
"Hold your fire!" Kavoz shouted, "Klingons, hold your fire!" Many of the Klingons lowered their weapons, some kept them trained on the creatures and some kept their fingers brushing the triggers. The Creatures stopped fighting, slightly confused by the sudden cease in the fighting; "I am Admiral Kavoz of the Klingon Empire. I wish to speak to your leader."

Nothing happened and Kavoz was sure the creatures were going to start firing again, but then one of the creatures elbowed his way to the front. His armour was a deep shade of red and he had a wicked scar across his face; "Our leader is dead." He growled, "The warrior behind you killed him. I am Urdnot Wrex, I will speak for my people." He said, shotgun pointed at Kavoz, but he slowly lowered it.

Kavoz handed his rifle to Bnvat and took a step towards Wrex; "We thought we would find Turians in this system." Kavoz spoke slowly.

Wrex was silent for a moment, then chuckled; "So the bird people have pissed you off as well, huh?" Kavoz nodded; "I think we need to have a long conversation." Wrex spoke slowly.

Xxxx

It took Scotty ten minutes after the Eruanna arrived to figure out a way to activate the relay. The rings glowed blue again as it came online. The two ships were close enough to get caught in their pull and they were sling shotted forward into the unknown.

**AN: Some people may be surprised by how quickly the Klingons and the Krogan stopped fighting but don't worry, I have a plan for this and I know where this story is going**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Enterprise exited the relay in trouble. The relay had messed with the systems. Red warning light flashed all over the bridge and the she started to drift.

"Captain, all systems are failing." Chekhov informed Kirk.

"Divert auxiliary power to life support." Kirk told Chekhov as he pressed a button on his console; "Mr Scott, report." He ordered.

Scotty responded instantly; "The relay has overheated our systems. Engines are offline. We're working to get them back, but I don't know how long it will take."

Kirk sighed; "Alright, Mr Scott, keep me posted." He said before cutting the link; "Mr Chekhov, are any of the systems operational?"  
"Life support and scanners." He reported.

"I want a long range scan of the surrounding area. Tell me if you find anything out there." He ordered.

Eruanna, however, passed through the relay with no problems and could do little else but watch as Enterprise drifted powerless. Ben watched the empty expanse of space, a planet in the distance caught his attention.

"Are we close enough to scan that planet?" He inquired.

Connor shook his head; "No, sir, but..." Jemma cut him off.  
"Multiple ships approaching!" She shouted, "I count fifteen...no...sixteen. Closing fast."

"Raise shields, put us between the ships and Enterprise. Broadcast on all frequencies that we mean no harm." Ben ordered and the Eruanna shot forward, much quicker then a ship her size should have been able to and positioned herself between the Enterprise and the approaching ships. All were a white colour and extremely streamlined, a oval shape, glowing blue, occupied much of the front of the ships; "Hail the lead ship."

A few seconds past and Jemma turned to Ben; "No response, sir."  
"Ready Phasers, broadcast that we mean them no harm, but that we will defend ourselves if fired upon." Ben ordered and waited as his crew did what he had ordered.

A minute past and Ben watched as the ships slowly draw to a halt; "Is there a message being broadcast back?" He inquired.  
"Yes, sir." Jemma spoke, "From the lead ship."

"Let's hear it." He spoke. Jemma pressed some keys on her console and a second later and the message started to play.

"This is Captain Cassianda D'Ton of the Asari dreadnought Ty-ban, we have halted our engines and are lowering our shields, we request that you do the same." The voice was female and calm.  
Ben looked at Jemma; "Send a response. Request permission to send a three person envoy to their lead ship."

The reply took a while, which Ben had anticipated, they knew nothing about each other, he wouldn't just instantly accept an offer from the..._Asari..._this was first contact, he was prepared to do this by the book.

"This is D'Ton, we will allow your team, but they will be under heavy guard." She said.

Ben got to his feet and pressed the comm button on his console; "Could Andrew and Anna report to the transporter room." He cut the link before they could respond and turned to James; "Mr Long, you have the Bridge." He said before turning and heading for the turbolift. He just saw James take his place in the Captain's chair before the doors slid closed.

Xxxxx

"Mr Scott." Kirk spoke, irritation in his voice, "Report." A few seconds ago, an unknown explosion had ripped through the Enterprise, and now, Kirk was unable to contact Engineering; "Mr Scott?" Still nothing. Kirk turned to Spock; "Mr Spock, take a security team down to Engineering, find out what's wrong."

Spock nodded and swiftly left the bridge. Kirk stayed silent, praying Scotty and his team were alright.

Xxxxx

To say the Asari commandos were surprised when the three Starfleet officers appeared as if from nowhere in front of them. Their Mass Effect assault rifles snapped up. Andrew and Anna went for the phasers on their belts, but Ben waved them down, and they slowly removed their hands from their weapons. Andrew and Ben were slightly captivated by the Aliens in front of them. They were stunning.

Ben cleared his throat and the four Asari commandos slowly lowered their rifles and took a step to the side and two Asari approached. One was clearly much older then the other and was decked out in a black robe and black headpiece. The other was younger and was wearing a robe of a pure white. Ben nodded politely to them and the Older Woman nodded back, the younger didn't react; "I am Captain Benjamin Jeffrey of the United Federation of Planets. My ship is the USS Eruanna."  
"I am Matriarch Benezia T'Soni." The Older woman spoke. Her voice was cold and calculated, "I am of the Asari Republic. This is my daughter Dr Liara T'Soni." Liara gave a small nod, looking down at her feet.

Ben smiled, "This is my first Officer Doctor Anna Goodyear." He pointed to Anna, "And Chief Engineer Andrew Main." And to Andrew; "We do not have violent intentions." He clarified, "The Federation is primarily an Exploration and Discovery organisation."

Benezia nodded. Liara stayed silent; "Your ship looks impressive, Captain. Would you care for a tour of the Ty-ban?"  
Ben nodded and followed Benezia as she turned and walked out of the room.

The corridors of the Asari cruiser were white, with black floors, just like Federation vessels, however, they seemed more rounded, more streamlined then the Federation vessels. More Asari personnel were moving around the ship, but stopped to look at the strange new beings walking through their ship. Anna was having a hard time seeing how the Asari could tell each other apart, they all looked the same to her, she had however, noticed that some had facial marking where others did not, maybe it had something to do with this, but Anna wasn't sure.

"So you are a Doctor as well?" She heard a voice beside her, that snapped her from her thoughts, Anna turned to the speaker. An Asari that she immediately recognised as Liara.

Anna nodded; "Yes, I did my Medical training at the best school on my homeworld."  
"What kind of Doctor?" Liara questioned. Anna could tell she was nervous, but she had to admit, that she thought Liara seemed alright, even though she knew pretty much nothing about her.

"Medical. I was a surgeon for a few years." Anna spoke, then she remembered that Liara was also a Doctor; "Your Mother said you were a Doctor as well?"

Liara nodded, "I am, but not a Doctor like you. I study an ancient race called the Protheans."

"You're like an Archaeologist?" Anna asked. She had never heard about the Protheans before, but would be interested to learn about them, if the opportunity arose.

Liara was silent for a moment before she nodded; "I guess in a way." She said and shrugged, "Perhaps I could teach you a bit about the Protheans and you could teach me some basic Medical skills?" Liara asked.

Anna thought about it. She was a Doctor, helping people was her job. And if Liara had some basic medical training, it might help her if she hurt herself. However, Anna did not know anything about Asari biology, what substances were lethal to the Asari and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Anna smiled; "I would love to Liara, but I would need to know more about your body structure first."

Liara was slightly disappointed, but didn't show it; "I could give you some books to look over, if you like?"  
"On the Protheans?" Anna asked.

Liara shook her head and smiled; "No, the Asari biological structure. You should definitely look at the way my people reproduce, fascinating."  
Anna frowned; "How so?" She asked. In her mind she was praying that they didn't have different or weird genitalia.

"There are no male members of the Asari race, we are all female." Anna's face must have show surprise at this statement, because Liara giggled softly.

"We are able to reproduce with other females of any species and any male of any species." Liara explained and Anna nodded. It really was fascinating. She had never heard of another species that could accomplish such a task and Anna had vigorously studied all the textbooks about the biological information of known species; "You'll have to tell me more some time. How old are you?" Anna asked, "You don't look much more than a teenager."  
Liara could only smile; "My people have very long lifespans." She said slowly; "My people live for over a thousand years."  
Anna nodded slowly. A race with a much longer life span then humans was something they had already encountered. So it was not too much of a surprise to Anna.

Xxxxx

"Spock." Kirk spoke into the comm unit; "Tell me you've found something."  
The reply was instant; "We have Captain. Mr Scott and his team are alright, they were too busy repairing the damage from the explosion to respond."  
Kirk exhaled, relief flooding through him, glad that Scotty was alright; "What was the source of the explosion?"

"A cooling unit went critical, sir." Scotty's voice filtered through to Kirk; "We've had to power down engine two. But the Enterprise should be operational any..." He stopped as the low dull hum of the Engines coming back online was heard.

"Sir, we have full power." Chekhov reported, as the view screen came back online. Kirk's eyes widened as his eyes settled on the Asari ships encircling the Eruanna.

"Tactical analysis?" Kirk spoke slowly, not sure what to make of the situation they were in. The Eruanna didn't look like she had been fired upon, but the three ships were in a firing position, perhaps, if the design layout of their ship was logical.

"The unknown ships weapons are cold, Captain." Sulu reported, "And Eruanna's shields are down. Captain Jeffreys life signs are coming from the largest of the unknown ships."  
"Heart rate?" Kirk asked, knowing they would be monitoring his vitals. Heart beat, breaths per minute etc.

"He is calm, sir."

Kirk slowly got to his feet, thumbing the comm button as he got to his feet; "Commander Spock?"  
The reply was instantaneous; "Captain?"

"Report to the transporter room." He glanced at Sulu; "You too, Mr Sulu." He turned towards the door, Sulu just behind him, but he stopped and turned back; "Uhura, you have the bridge." Then Kirk and Sulu headed down to the transporter room.

**3 Weeks Later...**

Kirk awoke early, the Thessian sunlight dancing on his face. He glanced at the nude Asari in bed next to him and smiled. Last night had been a VERY good night. He sat up and stretched, before climbing out of bed and slowly getting dressed.

The crews of the Enterprise and Eruanna had been on Thessia for three weeks now, as honoured guests of the Asari people, and the crews were loving every moment of it. Spock and Anna were spending most of their time in the countryside studying the Asari life in the company of Dr Liara T'Soni. Uhura, Sulu and Chekhov have been touring the landmarks of Thessia. Kirk, meanwhile, had been...productive. A few Asari ladies had been showing him the _finer_ points of Asari culture, and Kirk had to admit, that he was really liking the Asari and Thessia.

A low beep came from the console beside the bed and after pulling on his uniform, Kirk activated the console. The image of an Asari in Military uniform appeared on the screen.

"Captain Kirk?" She asked with a nod, her voice was cool and also calculated. She had an air of authority about her.

"This is Kirk, who am I speaking too?" Kirk asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"My name is Matriarch Lidyana of the Asari flagship the Destiny Ascension. I was wondering if you had the time to meet with me?" She inquired.

"For what purpose, Matriarch?" Kirk inquired, slightly curious as to why Lidyana would travel to Thessia to meet with him. Kirk had done a lot while on Thessia, he didn't just bed Asari, but he had also done some research into the Asari in general, and he knew that Lidyana was well respected by the Asari and the rest of the Council species as well. Why did she wish to speak with him?  
"I wish to discuss the..." She paused and grabbed a data pad, "Benefits of an alliance with the United Federation of Planets." She said reading the name off of the data pad.

"Of course, Matriarch." Kirk nodded, "Where should I meet you?" He inquired.

"I will send a shuttle for you, Captain." Lidyana said, "It will take you to Asari military head quarters." Lidyana said, as she nodded to someone off screen.

"Will I have time to summon my first officer?" Kirk asked and Lidyana instantly shook her head.

"No." She said, "I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not have time to wait while Commander Spock travels to the city." She paused, "I'll let you go now Captain." She finished and before Kirk could answer, Lidyana cut the link.

Kirk glanced at the Asari who was stirring in the recently vacated bed and he pressed the comm badge on his uniform. There was a beep and Sulu's voice filtered through; "Yes, Captain?"

"Are you far from my hotel?"  
"Five minutes, sir."  
"Meet me here, ASAP." Kirk said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed and pull his boots on.

"Yes, Captain."

Xxxxx

The colony world of Talvan had only recently been taken by the Turians. The world was an M class planet and settlements were springing up across the planet. Defence systems were currently being installed, after news of a galactic war spread. The military presence was minimal to say the least, just a couple of cruisers, but the council thought that would be enough. They were wrong.

The Cruisers didn't have time to raise the alarm when the entire Klingon Fleet dropped out of warp above the planet. The two cruisers were brushed aside with ease, and the first thing the colonists knew about the attack was the thousands of red blurs across the planet that turned into Krogan and Klingon warriors. No one was spared. Turian men, women and children died in masses. The buildings that had been erected were torn down and as the Klingons and Krogan left the world. It looked, at least from space, that the world was burning.

**A/N: Sorry this update took ages...Ive got exams coming up and have been busy getting ready for them. I think this story is going well so far, and I have already written out a plan for this and several sequels **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

The shuttle picked Kirk and Sulu up from the hotel exactly ten minutes after Lidyana had called Kirk. The shuttle ride was smooth and quick and they were quickly spirited into a large complex, that reminded Kirk of Starfleet command, just more..._Asari._

The two Starfleet Officers were shown through the building, most of the Asari didn't give either of them a second look, most of the Asari in the command office had seen a human by now, so they didn't really draw much attention anymore. Still, there was still one or two who gazed at them. The two StarFleet officers were told to wait in the waiting room outside Lidyana's office. The two officers took a seat and waited. Sulu's attention was focused on the Data Book in his hand, while Kirk looked around. Asari bustled about around the room, data pads in hand and busy at work. A particular Asari caught his eye. She was decked out in the black leather of the Asari Commando units and had one of those Mass Effect assault rifles across her back. She seemed to be looking for someone.

Kirks attention was stolen when the door to Lidyana's office opened and the Matriarch looked out. Saw Kirk and Sulu and smiled; "Captain Kirk." She said approaching them and offering her hand. Kirk stood up and shook it; "And.."

"Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu." Sulu said with a small bow before shaking Lidyana's hand when she offered it to him.

"Gentlemen." She motioned to her office and the two officers stepped inside. Lidyana closed the door before turning to the commando; "Shiala?"

Shiala nodded to her; "Message from Councillor Tevos, Ma'am." She said and handed over a data pad.

"Dismissed." Lidyana said and Shiala left instantly. Lidyana was curious as to why Tevos couldn't wait until she had returned to the citadel to speak to her, but she would need to speak to Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Sulu first. She tucked the data pad under her arm and entered her office.

Xxxx

Tevos was worried, that council session hadn't gone well at all. The Turians had reported that an attacking force of not just Klingons, but Krogan as well, had decimated one of their colony s and let the planet burn. The Salarians had been quick to offer support, but Tevos had again refused to risk Asari lives. Spartacus had not been happy. He had cursed Tevos and her family line and called her a coward. Something Tevos had taken with great offence. She had reacted and called the Turians pig headed for starting a war they could not win. The session had ended shortly after and Tevos was beginning to not feel safe on the citadel. So, she had contacted Lidyana with a message to hurry back to the citadel. Only time would tell if Tevos was being insane or if her fears were justified.

Xxxxx

The Flagship of the Romulan Fleet, the newly designed warship, the IRW D'Tannax was uncloaked and in orbit above Romulus, along with most of the Romulan fleet, but only a handful of these ships were uncloaked. They were waiting for the arrival of the Warbird Stryker and the Quarian Migrant fleet.

Admiral Che'srik Tal was unsure what to think about the Quarians. The one thing he could tell was that they were survivors. He could respect that. But, they were also weak, in his eyes. They had failed to beat back a race of Machines. If these...Geth...had rebelled against the Romulans, they would have been crushed. But, Admiral Ton'va's report back to the Senate had been very brief, to say the least. But the Romulan fleet hadn't been mobilised for any threat the Quarians placed, it was a precaution after the Praetor had allowed these talks to include the Federation, who were also sending a fleet to protect their interests. Tal had tried to convince the Praetor to hold the talks away from Romulus, but the Praetor shot his plan down.

Tal's thoughts were cut off as his tactical officer spoke up; "Federation signatures approaching." She reported, and seconds later, at least a hundred ships dropped out of warp mere meters from the Romulan ships.

"We're being hailed."

"On screen." Tal ordered.

The image of a older human appeared on the screen. His hair was grey and one of his eyes had been blinded, there was a scar across his blind eye; "Admiral Tal I presume?" The man spoke slowly, when Tal nodded, he continued; "I am Admiral Stephen Hackett of the Federation. Has the third party arrived yet?"

"They have not. But the Praetor has given you permission to beam your representatives down to the senate buildings."  
Hackett smiled and with a nod he spoke again; "Security?"

"The Praetor is prepared to offer Romulan security, however, he will also allow Starfleet personnel to provide security if that is preferable?" Tal asked and Hackett once again nodded.

"That would be preferable."

Xxxxx

Bnvat heard Kavoz and Urdnot Wrex laugh as he entered his commanding officers quarters on the Klingon Flagship. Kavoz motioned for Bnvat to take a seat as he entered.

"Our Warriors have won great honour for their houses and Clans." Kavoz announced with a grin, before turning his attention to Bnvat; "I want you to lead an incursion into Turian space." Kavoz hit a key on his console and a planet appeared on the screen. It was a deep shade of green and look peaceful; "This is Xalten. A base of the Turian Military. According to our scouts, a large fleet protects the planet. You will take nine ships and try and draw some of their fleet away before the main fleet attacks the planet." He speaks clearly and with passion.

Bnvat rose to his fleet and saluted the captain; "I will comply." He said and left to follow his orders.

Xxxxx

Tevos was behind her desk when a sudden, nearby gunshot made her jump. For a second after it happened, she had begun to believe she had imagined the sound, when, suddenly, a quick bark of assault rifle fire rattled out. Tevos froze behind her desk. What was going on? Was the citadel under attack? She didn't know the answer.

The door to her office suddenly banged open and two Asari she recognised barged in. Yannihk and Kirak. There was purple blood on Kirak's commando leathers. Both were Spectres, two of the councils best.

"Madam Councillor, you need to come with us now!" Yannihk said, urgency in her voice. To Tevos's shock, Kirak stepped out into the corridor and fired a three round burst from her rifle and the body of a member of the Turian Black-watch. Tevos could see at least two squads of Asari Commandos holding the corridor.

"Yannihk, what is going on?" Tevos asked as she hurried round the side of the desk towards the spectre.

Yannihk took a deep breath; "It's the Turians." She said, "They are staging a Coup d'etat."

**AN: Not a very long one, but the next should be longer**


End file.
